earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaadgrim Mormok
=Personal History= He was like any other orc during the Second War. Chain-ridden, enslaved, and tossed in an internment camp, Khaadgrim spent most of his younger life as a prisoner of war from the Second War. He was mislead, and usually fell to the whips and lashes of the guardsmen for his harsh backtalking. Regardless, the orc stood steadfast, and the glitter of life and energy never abandoned him. It was by a stroke of luck that Thrall had rescued Khaadgrim and the other orc prisoners from an internment camp. Khaadgrim was overjoyed, but his body refused to work due to the numerous lashings that took place during his stay in the camp. He wanted to fight alongside Thrall and the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer, but could not, and instead retreated away from the fighting to heal. His body was injured incredibly, much to his dismay. Bones were broken, muscles strained, and even his senses were dull and unsharpened. Khaadgrim took several months to fully heal from his dire wounds, but all the time healing was not wasted, and the orc donned armor and axes to fight on the front lines. It would only be a short time until he migrated with Thrall to Kalimdor, and then the epic battle on Mount Hyjal. The glitter of life and energy never left his eyes, and he even met with another orc as a wife and sister-in-arms. Khaadgrim's prowess took him to the high ranks of the Horde, and gave him a place as one of the Kor'Kron elite. He helped with the formation of Orgrimmar, and became a great warrior; staunch, stern, and always capable for any situation. However, it only took one scouting mission to almost lead him to death. Were it not for the help of Berlshenk Riflemot, Khaadgrim's life would have surely ended. He met the Dwarf a second time, and the two became good companions. Then, he was sentenced to a rather awkward execution for treason. Not many knew why, until a dire letter was given to Thrall about the execution, which he didn't even know about. Another letter was delivered to Thrall, which explained the true treason of two orcs that, ironically, sentenced Khaadgrim to execution. It goes without saying that those two orcs were executed themselves, and Khaadgrim was lifted of any crimes. It was too late, however. The damage had been done, and Khaadgrim was no more. What became of his wife is a mystery, but then again, what became of Khaadgrim's body is also a mystery. It was believed that the orc had managed to somehow escape the execution, and retreated to an unknown location alongside his wife. There are only rumors, and no one is certain as to what happened to the couple. The second letter to Thrall uncovered the Vorisswa's plot to destroy the Horde, and their security tightened further to accompany the hostile force. This is where it started; the Vorisswa would soon be a reckoning force, and Berlshenk would be the primary target for uncovering the organization's identity. Secretly, Khaadgrim actually survived, only by a thin stroke of luck. While his executors tossed his body into a morgue, the fact of the matter was that the orc was still breathing. His rope had not been secured, and only managed to snag and cause a ring around his neck, which still persists to this day. After a day, he awoke from his unconscious state. At that point, he met Khuldrak, a wise and kind swordsman. Khuldrak invited Khaadgrim to stay with him at the Tanaris desert, where the two would live for the years to come. Neither spoke too much about the events that occurred several days ago, and Khaadgrim would be in ignorance until his reemergence a few years later. With anger and curiousity boiling within himself, Khaadgrim decided to head out and back to Orgrimmar, where he discovers that great changes had occurred during his absence. The Horde was now aligned with the Forsaken, and even the Blood Elves, to the orc's dismay. Even so, Khaadgim rejoined with his Kor'Kron brethern and began his training - his new training, to get with present time. His training was a bit of a history lesson, considering his lengthy absence, and he was also trained in some Thalassian and Gutterspeak. While his absence was worrysome, none of his brethren questioned him. Ever since the execution, Khaadgrim has been cautious to reveal his identity to the outside world, and only mentions his first name to those that are close to him. A few months later, his training was complete, and he was sent to Outland to lend a hand with the war that was taking place there. His adventures spanned far and wide, and his battles never cease to end. Even so, with his dilemma to find his wife and lost friend Berlshenk, it only seems that the real battles have yet to come. =History with Berlshenk= His scouting party was wiped out, and he was cornered by harpies. As experienced as he was, the numbers were overwhelming for him, and it wouldn't be possible for him to escape this fate. It seemed that would be the end of Khaadgrim Mormok, one of the Kor'Kron elite. However, by some weird twist of fate, Berlshenk managed to help the Orc escape before he was killed off. Looming overhead, with a rifle in hand, Berlshenk battled alongside Khaadgrim and wiped out the numerous harpies that surrounded him. The orc was stunned, but wasted no time and retreated back to Orgrimmar to report his findings. A week later, the Orc met the Dwarf again, but this time personally. Usually, such an encounter would lead to bloodshed, and one of them would have to walk away alive. But Khaadgrim could not push himself to fight the person who saved his life, and instead began to converse with the Dwarf. What started as a shaky meeting turned into a delightful friendship. True, the two were in their respective armies, but did not even utter a single curiosity of battle plans and instead spoke about their lives. After hours of speaking, the two decided to part, and hopefully would meet each other again some other day. It was not to be, unfortunately. An Orc of high standing caught wind of Khaadgrim's act and was able to sentence him to execution. When Berlshenk discovered his friend's demise, he was enraged, and went off to find and kill the Orc and the executioner himself. However, it went from revenge to compromise when Berlshenk found secret documents that were planning the downfall of the Horde. This was the first time Berlshenk heard of the Vorisswa, and it was, perhaps, the reason why the attack occurred in Thelsamar. Even so, at the time, Berlshenk did not know about the organization, and thought nothing of them. Instead of keeping the documents, he secretly mailed them to Thrall. What became of the documents is unknown, but it is assumed that Thrall had read about the Vorisswa in the contained letters; Berlshenk also wrote an anonymous letter about the executioners of Khaadgrim Mormok, in an attempt to clear the noble Orc's name and to tighten security on the Horde's army. A few days later, the news spread, and the Orc and executioner were sentenced to death. Khaadgrim was a young Orc, but showed wisdom and cunning on the battlefield that led him to become a Kor'Kron. He was married, but it is unknown of what happened to his wife after his execution. Khaadgrim was very stalwart in his work, and carried his orders out with swiftness. A friendly and loving husband, Khaadgrim also shows much kindness to his brethren, even those others would consider somewhat hostile. Even while young, he has seen the bloodshed that his kind went through, and hoped one day that peace would be achieved between the two factions. But because of his death, he can only see through his wish spiritually. There are rumors flowing about, however. Some say that the young Orc had escaped, and his execution was simply a fear tactic to keep his kind in line. Another rumor says that Thrall did not allow the execution at all, and that the executioners disobeyed his orders and carried it out secretively. There is a sliver of hope. When undertakers came to retrieve the young orc's body, it wasn't there. Some say that it was taken, and others say that he simply walked off. Only Khaadgrim can explain himself, and where he is know no one knows. =Physical Appearance= The orc is short for his kind (only 5"8), but his body is well-built and tough. His armor is dusty and worn, but looks durable and well-cared for. His head is completely bald, but his chin is rugged, as if it was shaved. His brown eyes show much compassion, and his face looks young. However, his body shows many scars, as if whipped, and there is a red, worn ring around his neck. A grin escapes his face from time to time, and he looks around with curiosity. Category:Journal's Misc.